


Finally Safe!

by Greenfrogger



Series: Colin/Jeff stories [1]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: If you have been reading my Accident story you'll understand the underlying meaning story behind this.  If not: Colin and Jeff have a father/son relationship and Jeff had a traumatic childhood and has PTSD.For Jeff, fortunately, Brad and Colin's tour was scheduled to join Ryan's group and have some shows together.





	Finally Safe!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone story and parts of it may or may not be incorporated into my Accident story.

Colin and Brad had gotten into the same town Ryan and his group were in and was watching their improv show from backstage. Jeff and Joel had just finished “a game” but something near the end of the game had affected Jeff. Colin realized that Jeff was becoming out of sorts and wanted nothing more than to comfort him but knew if he went on stage the crowd would cheer and want him to participate which wouldn’t help Jeff at all. The only thing he could do was open his arms and hope Jeff would see him. In no time Jeff saw Colin and discreetly left the stage into the comforting arms of Colin. 

Colin guided Jeff away to a couch where the crew would hang out during intermission. 

Colin kept repeating, “It’s okay, Jeff. I’m here. No one is going to hurt you.” Jeff held onto Colin like a lifeline, along his body the security to relax and fall asleep.

A couple of games later, Ryan came back stage for a brief moment, acting like he was getting a bottle of water.

“Is he asleep?”

“Yeah. He feels feverish.”

“Thank goodness. Yeah, he didn’t admit it but I don’t think he’s been feeling well the last couple of days. He had a rough night. Couldn’t get comfortable and relax; super anxious but I think it might have been the cold medication he took last night. I’d tried to comfort him but he just wanted you. I promised if he laid with me I would call you and once he heard your voice he seemed to be able to calm enough to get a few hours sleep. Not enough, but some. Once he woke up he was sick, still miserable and still wanted you. I wish you and Brad would just tour with us. It would make times like this so much easier.”

Once Ryan stepped back on stage Colin and Brad, who was sitting on the arm of the couch looked at each other and made a decision. Colin would be near the adopted son he thrive for since his family was gone and Brad would be with Ryan, his boyfriend.

~*~

The next morning, not remembering how he got to the hotel, Jeff woke to find Colin hand in his and Brad, his best friend, sleeping on the couch. For the first time in a long while Jeff felt safe which made it easier for him to get a few more hours rest. As long as Colin was near, nothing could go wrong.

Once everyone was awake, Ryan and Colin talked.

“Brad and I talked and if you were serious we’d be interested in touring together with you guys.”

“You are? That would be great.”

Now the six of them, Ryan, Greg, Joel, Jeff along with Brad and Colin worked happily ever after.


End file.
